


Inked

by Omoni



Series: Random Undertale Stories and Drabbles [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphys is secretly smitten while acting horrified, Friendship, Gen, Inspired by awesome art, Mettaton has secret talents, Tattoo, Undyne loves ink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9298946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omoni/pseuds/Omoni
Summary: When Undyne sees a tattoo design online, she has to get it. With the help of Mettaton, it becomes a reality.This fic is based and inspired by the following picture by the amazing artist, @nmorsecode97, who gave me permission to write a little fic to accompany it. The image is here: http://nmorsecode97.tumblr.com/image/155749519710, so please visit them and tell them their art is phenomenal and wonderful.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place before the barrier is broken and Frisk falls, so there are no spoilers - just a fun friendship fic featuring Undyne, Alphys, and Mettaton.

"Whoa."

This was the only thing Undyne was able to say the moment she saw the image online, and she said it more than once, and in varying tones.

Alphys looked up and blinked, as she had been watching an anime beside her. She hadn't noticed that Undyne had stopped watching and was on her phone until she spoke, and now she was a little embarrassed about it, though she refused to show it. Instead, she paused the movie. "What whoa?" she wondered.

Undyne was grinning, now, her eye flashing. She leaned close to Alphys and held her phone towards her so that she could see, and Alphys looked at it. On the screen was a black and white image of a beautiful water dragon upon a background of curling flames or waves, its serpentine body curving into an S, its scales drawn in lovely detail. The lines were sharp and clear, and the picture was elegant while being deceptively simple.

"Pretty," Alphys agreed with a smile.

"Alphys," Undyne said, looking at her with interest, now. "Do you know how to tattoo?"

Alphys looked up at her, thrown by this sudden change in topic. "Er," she stammered, "no, not at all."

Undyne frowned, looking disappointed. "Damn," she sighed. Then she lit up again. "Wait! What about your friend, you know, the grape-eater?"

"Mettaton?" Alphys clarified.

Undyne nodded, her grin returning. "Yeah! He's a robot, right? And he has a flare for beautiful things! Maybe he knows how to!"

Alphys considered for a moment; she actually found the idea rather plausible, if she knew even a little bit about Mettaton. He was always trying to find new ways to impress monsters as well as humans - should he ever meet any, like they both dreamed - and since tattooing was not only social, but also niche, she was almost certain he either knew how, or knew someone who did.

"W-well, yes, he probably does," Alphys agreed. "B-but, Undyne, there's something you need to know about him. You-you know how, on TV, he's usually more... boxy?"

Undyne nodded, her eye still raking over the design with a bright smile on her face.

"Er, well, I-I'm pretty sure if he had the ability to tattoo, it would be with his... other body."

Undyne blinked, then looked over at her friend in surprise. "Other body? What do you mean?"

Alphys blushed, scratching at her cheek. "He has... a different body. One that hasn't..." She rolled her eyes and held up her hands to illustrate the quotes. "'Been perfected' to his standards yet. B-but he still sometimes uses it."

"Is it one you designed?" Undyne wondered. Alphys nodded. "Then I bet it's cool-looking! I'd love to see it - him!" She grinned again, practically bouncing in her seat. "Give him a call, give him a call!"

"Are-are you sure about this?" Alphys wondered, though her phone was already in her hand. "It would h-hurt..."

"Oh, I know," Undyne agreed. "Especially where I plan to have it done and how big I want it. But it's gorgeous. Call him, call him!"

Alphys smiled faintly. "Okay, okay!" she agreed, the phone already to her ear. "But he may be busy..."

* * *

He was. But when Alphys mentioned the entire story, he was so intrigued that he insisted on putting several of those events on hold to make it happen. Undyne was so excited that she started dancing and singing around the Lab, at one point picking Alphys up and twirling her around, making her both blush, giggle, and sweat. When the door opened from the back and they heard Mettaton call, Undyne dropped Alphys and darted down the stairs, allowing the flustered doctor a moment to catch her breath.

The moment she saw him, Undyne stopped in his tracks, her eye huge and her mouth small. He blinked back, unruffled, in his humanoid form and holding a medium-sized metal box in his hands. "Hello, Undyne," he said calmly, offering her a smile, before he held up the box. "Ready to get branded for life?"

"You..." Undyne answered, holding up a hand and pointing one finger at him, amazed. "You're not a box!"

"No, darling, I'm afraid not," he replied. "When Alphys told me what you wanted, this is the form that such a duty needs." He smiled. "Now, ready?"

Alphys had finally caught up with them, blushing deeply. "I to-told you, Undyne," she murmured under her breath. Undyne nodded, but still held up her hand and pointed at him, still wearing that expression of shock.

Mettaton raised an eyebrow at her, then looked over at Alphys. "Shall we use your bed, Alphys?" he wondered. "It's going to take a while."

Alphys went scarlet at that, her hands suddenly tangling together in front of her at the very idea of it. "Uh," she answered helpfully. "Y-yes?"

"Where do you want it, Undyne, darling?" he asked.

Undyne snapped out of it at that, her hand lowering. "My back!" she replied with a grin. "My entire back!"

Alphys gaped at her, but Mettaton nodded. "I figured as much," he said coolly. "You're that insane."

"Hey!" Undyne protested - before she thought about it and shrugged. "Whatever. Let's go."

* * *

Both Alphys and Mettaton had to turn around as Undyne got topless, as she had snarled at them both while blushing that if they didn't, she'd suplex them to the Core. Since they both believed her, they obeyed, though Mettaton was laughing a little. When she then called them back, she was lying down on her front, still blushing but showing only her bare back, the rest hidden by the bed beneath her. Alphys stared at her, her eyes wide and her hands over her mouth, unable to move from her place - something Undyne luckily didn't notice - but Mettaton smiled, appreciating the sight and going over to her side with the box still in his arms.

When he sat down beside her, she glared at him. "Don't be gross," she growled. "Just get it done."

"Yes, darling, I know how to do this," he replied, unruffled. He opened the box and took out the stencil he had printed of the design, placing it face-down on her back and very carefully smoothing it down with a wet solution so that it bled through and stained her scaled skin. She made a face at how cold it felt, but didn't start or squirm, so there was no harm done.

By the time he was able to peel it off, Alphys had managed to move to Undyne's other side, fascinated despite herself and eager to learn more. She'd never seen this before, and was curious - and curiosity usually won over any other emotion for her.

"Alright," Mettaton said calmly, reaching in and pulling out what looked like several needles and a bottle of dark black ink. "This is likely going to hurt, but if you move, it'll hurt worse, so please try to stay still."

"It's not gonna hurt," Undyne answered with a snort. "We're talking about me. What's a bunch of stupid needles gonna be to me? Nothing, that's what. Get to it."

Mettaton smirked, leaned closer to her, and began.

Undyne's eye flared the moment the needle made contact with her skin, and she bit down on her bottom lip hard, swallowing what she knew would have been an embarrassing cry of pain. It _did_ hurt, even as she struggled to stay as still as possible, and her nails dug into the bed beneath her, her teeth clenching hard. But both Mettaton and Alphys were watching her, and she was hell-bent and determined not to let it show, so she swallowed it even more and focused on a spot on Alphys's wall, willing the sensations to either go away or dull down.

"You know, Undyne," Mettaton said suddenly over the buzz of the needle. "You have quite the lovely back. For someone who throws people around like sacks of flour, you're rather slender. How do you manage that? Some kind of diet?"

She snorted again, unable to help it. His voice, she found, was distracting her. "No, of course not. Diets are for wusses," she replied. "I just work out. It's how I'm built. I've tried to bulk up, but it never lasts, and I end up looking like a skinny beanpole if I'm not careful. Be-believe it or not -," her voice had caught for a moment from a particular sting of pain, "-I _have_ tried to bulk up. No dice, though."

Suddenly, she felt a hand cover hers, the one on the opposite side of Mettaton, and she grabbed onto it tight without hesitation. It was Alphys's hand, and she knew that her friend was offering her a subtle outlet to ease her through that pain - and she took it gratefully, especially when Alphys didn't even react or make a show of it.

"Well, I must say, it quite suits you," Mettaton replied with a smile. "You're very easy on the eyes, and your back is no exception. I can see why you'd want to make it stand out with such a bold design."

Undyne found herself blushing at that, though she wasn't sure why. "Shut up," she answered. Mettaton smirked, hearing the gratitude in those words, but he had the grace not to mention it.

It took an hour, the entire time spent dwelling on small-talk, like Mettaton's future projects and what he had planned next in terms of inventions. By the time he was done, Undyne barely noticed, the sensations having gone numb quite some time ago, distracted both by Alphys holding her hand and Mettaton making her talk. When he had cleaned away the unused ink and told her he was done, she had to actually look up and eye him to see if he was being serious. But he was. She moved to get up, but he stopped her.

"Hold on, I have to put some healing gel on you, first," he said.

"Then you're not _done,_ are you?" she answered, though she was excited, and she said it with a grin. She barely kept still as he slathered the cool, rather soothing stuff over her back - a welcome relief to an hour of burning - but she just managed it, and when he said she could get up and look, she quickly crossed her arms over her breasts, sat up, and got to her feet, going right to the closest mirror - the one near Alphys's closet - to look.

Her breath caught. Though her skin was reddish and shiny, the design was flawless. The lines were crisp and smooth, and the image practically breathed all on its own, even if she didn't move. She couldn't stop staring, not for some time, her heart racing so fast she felt a little dizzy from it. It was perfect.

"Damn," she whispered. "It's amazing. It looks _amazing_."

Mettaton looked pleased. As he started to put his tools away, he grinned. "Of course it does; I'm the one that did it, after all." Alphys, however, caught the slight hitch in his voice, and shot him a look, one with raised eyebrows and narrowed eyes. He glared at her, silently telling her to stay silent, and she did, but she smirked at him all the same.

"Mettaton," Undyne suddenly said, her eye back on him and shining. "When's the next time you can do this again?!"

He stared at her, and with that look realised: he'd created an ink-obsessed monster. But then, he tilted his head and looked her over, taking in the slender elegance of her strong body, and decided he didn't mind that - not a whit.

**\--THE END--**


End file.
